


siren's song

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Isaac struggles with his control.prompt: moon





	siren's song

“Isaac…”

He can feel the thrum of the moon in his bones. It’s light, it’s energy, sings through his veins. It calls to him like a siren. _Hunt, hurt, howl_. His claws dig into his knees and his eyes shut tight. No. _No_.

“Isaac, look at me.” Chris is firmer with his words this time and his fingers slide under Isaac’s chin, tilting his head back.

“I can’t,” Isaac gasps, eyes flying open. His irises are like gold beacons, brighter than any of the lights shining through the window. “It’s so _hard_.”

“I know,” Chris murmurs, “but you have to.”


End file.
